


Not that I ever needed an excuse

by Secondprinces (CrimeBrulee)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Uh a lot of characters actually, hint of Sylvix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeBrulee/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: The members of all three houses prepare for a Yule celebration.  Just a short, fluffy piece with a little hint of Sylvix at the end.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Not that I ever needed an excuse

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa gift for Esha in the Garreg Mach Discord group! I haven't written like ANY FE3H yet, so it was definitely a fun challenge. Hopefully I didn't butcher anyone too badly!!

“Felix, you gotta--” Sylvain whined, somewhere behind a pile of teetering boxes he strained against.

“I really don’t,” Felix responded. He crossed his arms so that Sylvain couldn’t dump the pile of boxes into them. “Besides, I have better stuff to do.”

“ _So do I_ ,” Sylvain grunted, shifting the pile a little in his arms. They stacked well beyond his face, so that he had to lean back to balance. He could not see where he walked. “I just need a little help is all…”

“What is all this anyway,” Felix said. He could almost imagine the pitiful look on Sylvain’s face. He sighed, carefully easing the top couple of layers out of Sylvain’s pile. He frowned. “This is only because you’ll break your neck otherwise. Next time, take more than one trip, you fool.”

“Sure, sure,” Sylvain said, flashing him a grin. “It’s for the Yule party, don’t you remember? All three houses are getting together in the dining hall? Having a merry feast and all that? Or did you forget.”

“Oh, I was planning on skipping that,” Felix muttered. “Didn’t realize it was such a big deal.”

“I mean, it’s not,” Sylvain said, expression softening. “But if _you_ don’t go, who will stop me from drinking all of the eggnog again. Like _last_ _time._ ”

“You’re in charge of yourself,” Felix said with a sigh, but he followed after Sylvain, down the stairs, through the courtyard, and into the dining hall. “I can’t help you if you refuse to learn from your mistakes.”

When they stepped in, the hall was lively with chatter and activity. Ignatz was directing the hanging of a banner across the entrance, shouting occasional instruction—"right side down a few inches—no, up another inch—for the gods sakes—no, too far—Raph—Raph just stop moving it. Let Leonie do it." to Raphael and Leonie, who teetered on ladders on either side with a hammer and mallet each.

Lorenz was overseeing the placement of the wines on the table, scrutinizing each one. 

“Honestly, if you’d given _me_ this task, I would have gone out to find more suitable pairings,” he muttered to Manuela, who had already indiscriminately sampled more than one. “One simply should not choose wines with such wild abandon.”

“Watch it—” Felix hissed, as Claude and Hilda raced past him, nearly toppling over his pile.

“Sorry, Dude—” Hilda called back. “Important shenanigans—"

Claude pointed to the other entrance. “Over there, by the punch bowl. You got it? I’ll take care of the area around the fireplace.”

“What the hell,” Felix muttered. He stooped to set the boxes down by a giant pine tree that had been erected in one corner of the room. Half the boxes were labeled “tinsel” and “ornaments”, after all.

Sylvain followed suit, whistling as he stretched his arms up and then behind his back, latticing his fingers together there. “They’re putting up mistletoe,” he said, pointing to where Hilda smacked a sprig directly over where the buffet table started. He stroked his chin. “ _Smart._ ”

Felix only sighed. “Don’t you dare lure some innocent girl over to any of those locations. I’m watching you.”

“Look, if the gods want me to stand in line next to a pretty girl, then so be it.”

“Oh, good, you got the boxes—” Caspar said, emerging from behind the tree. He grinned ear to ear, little sprigs of pine needles sticking out of his hair.

“Did you…did you wrestle the tree?” Felix asked, one brow raised.

Caspar absently scratched where his head was shaved, dislodging some. “Oh, no, but I did drag that bad boy in from outside.”

“All by yourself, huh?” Sylvain asked.

Caspar glanced at Linhardt, who had wandered over. “Yes. For the purpose of this conversation, yes, I dragged this entire tree in by myself.” 

If Linhardt had heard, he made no note of it, instead rifling through some of the boxes for a few ornaments. Instead of putting them on the tree, he disappeared with them.

“He really seemed impressed,” Felix said dryly. He started sorting the boxes out across the floor by their labels.

Felix and Sylvain left the tree decorating to Annette, Flayn, and Caspar. It was unclear whether more tinsel ended up on them or the tree itself. Their laughter and chatter peppered the hall.

“It’s all coming together,” Sylvain said, standing back to rest against the wall with a satisfied little smile. 

Dimitri, Byleth, and Edelgard had just come in from the kitchens, each carrying dishes to lay out over the buffet. Dedue, still wearing his apron from the kitchens, acted as a guard, shooing away overeager students from entering the line too soon.

Felix surveyed the chaos of preparation in the room with a little hum. It wasn’t often that the three houses got together for anything other than skirmishes on the field. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but this was…nice. He could stay for a little bit before retreating back to the solace of his room, maybe. 

“Whose idea was this?” Felix finally asked.

“Mine,” Sylvain said. He took Felix’s hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. “I just thought it’d be nice to get together. That’s the whole reason for the season, yeah? The professor was really enthusiastic about it and got it cleared with Lady Rhea and suddenly we’re digging out _ancient_ decorations and now it’s a thing.” He beamed down at Felix.

Felix squeezed Sylvain’s hand back. “Indeed.” He glanced across the room again, ensuring that their little bubble was tucked away from the happenings of the room.

Then reached up and hooked his fingers on Sylvain’s jaw to press a kiss to his lips. “Mistletoe,” he said, pointing at the sprig on the wall where they stood.

He ignored the blush that seeped across Sylvain’s face. Somehow any affection Felix showed him always seemed to catch his tongue.

“Not that I ever needed an excuse,” Felix scoffed.


End file.
